onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 653
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 722 (p. 14-19) Chapter 723 (p. 2-7) | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.9 | rank = 5 }} "A Decisive Battle! Giolla vs. the Straw Hats" is the 653rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary At Green Bit, Doflamingo reveals the founding of the World Government, and informs Law that the royal family that ruled Dressrosa before the Riku Family was none other than the Donquixote Family. Elsewhere, Sanji gives Kin'emon the map to the toy house before departing to the Thousand Sunny with Violet. Zoro and Kin'emon then encounter Bartolomeo while trying to find a way in the Colosseum. On the deformed Thousand Sunny, Brook tricks Giolla into giving back his sword, and defeats her, thus freeing everyone on the ship from Giolla's Ato Ato no Mi abilities. Giolla attempts to fight back, but is incapacitated by Nami and Momonosuke. Long Summary On Green Bit, Doflamingo is telling Law about how the twenty kings created the World Government. Nineteen of the twenty families decided to move to Mary Geoise, the Nefertari family being the only one who did not go. The descendants of the kings, the World Nobles, still live there today. This meant nineteen countries had to elect new royalty and new families were established. He says that the new ruling family in Dressrosa was the Riku Family, while the family that left for Mary Geoise was the Donquixote Family. Law then reacts shocked as he realizes Doflamingo's heritage. Zoro and Kin'emon stand outside the Colosseum, after talking to Sanji and discussing their plan. Sanji decides to go save Nami, gives Kin'emon the map to the toy house, and leaves with Violet to find their ship. Meanwhile, Zoro and Kin'emon are looking for a way to enter the Corrida Colosseum while trying not to draw any attention to themselves. However, they've already been spotted by Bartolomeo, who gushes over seeing one of his idols, Zoro. He goes on to think about the man he considers the first mate of the crew, due to his deeds in Whisky Peak and Enies Lobby. Bartolomeo then cries out to Zoro, leaving him at a blank as to who he is. On the deformed Thousand Sunny, Brook is apparently aiding Giolla in making abstract art whilst subduing Nami, Chopper and Momonosuke. However, Brook tricks Giolla to returning his sword back to normal and swiftly defeats her. With Giolla defeated, her spell is broken and everyone including the ship are returned to normal. However, she transforms herself into art called "Heaven's Door Art" to take them down. However, once Nami uses the Gaon Cannon it defeats her and has her land on the ship. However, Momonosuke knocks her with a bat, knocking her out cold and ending the fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, the battle with Giolla ended after Brook cut her using his sword. In the anime, the fight continued as Giolla transformed herself into an entity of art, until Nami defeated her with the Gaon Cannon. The rest of the crew then attack her until she is completely incapacitated. *Giolla uses a new technique in the anime, Heaven's Door Art, which she claims to be her most powerful attack. *After Nami assembles her Sorcery Clima-Tact and begins to spin it, as the view pulls back, her feet are briefly missing during a frame of animation, then her left shoe disappears for a moment. *While Giolla is using Heaven's Door Art, Violet is unable to locate the Thousand Sunny with her clairvoyance, and then notices it appear as the ship is hit with lightning, unaware Nami has just attacked and finished off Giolla with it. Site Navigation